


An Ode of Adoration

by 8Eterna8



Series: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Madness [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Also a shameless excuse to make Felix blush, Blood, Bonding Time, Felix being a classic tsun tsun, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, PDA, Potential display of graphic violence, Public Displays of Affection, Sylvain taking his aggression like a champ, Sylvix fluff, Treating Wounds, hand holding, snuggles, sylvix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Eterna8/pseuds/8Eterna8
Summary: Where Sylvain constantly comes up with crazy ways to tell Felix how much he loves him and it turns the shrewd man into a garbling mess. Just how much can Felix last before he internally combusts? Make your bets and read to find out!
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Madness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568701
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. The First Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> This short series fic takes place after the 5 year time-skip! Will I make more like these? Maybe depending on fandom interest~
> 
> First Attempt: Morning teasing and snuggles.

Gentle rays of light beamed through the window, illuminating the layers of dust fluttering around the room. It’s been five years since they’ve been here, any remaining items were now coated in dust, including the bedsheets. 

Sylvain slowly awoke with a soft grunt, the bronze metal of a childhood picture frame nearly blinding him from the odd position he slept in. The auburn-haired man slowly turned to his side and glanced down at the pale arm wrapped around his waist; a small smile grew on his face.

‘ _ I’m actually surprised he stayed… especially with how much of a fuss he gave me last night _ .’ Sylvain thought to himself, using his free hand to lightly draw lines on his boyfriend’s face. Goddess… he’s so beautiful, especially when he wears his hair down.

It doesn’t take a historian to know that it was still early morning and the last thing Sylvain wanted to do was wake Felix. From the dark shadows trailing under his eyelids, it was clear to him that Felix wasn’t sleeping as well as he should have.

...Well, Sylvain can’t quite say that he has either…

Ever since Felix returned to aid his father in quelling the rebellion, Sylvain felt as though the color that illuminated his life faded to a melancholic grey. Nothing felt the same, any of his flirtations left a bitter taste in his mouth. Anyone who dared to interact with him was held at a distance, as a form of protection for his fragile heart. In the corners of his mind, he always found himself wondering what Felix would think of him now… 

But now with the frugal man at his side, the world as he knew it wasn’t as deplorable. 

“I missed this so much…” Sylvain murmured, leaning forward and inhaling that all too familiar scent of his. Tanned fingers trailed a path from the strong curve of his jaw, only to tangle themselves in Felix’s dark tresses.

“I guess I’m too much of a coward to admit that I missed being with you. Although… you don’t make it easy to admit it either. But we’ll work on that.” Sylvain continued jovially, examining the way how his pale face scrunched up as though he actually heard what he was saying. 

Felix huffed inaudibly, craning his neck forward to press his face closer to Sylvain’s chest. He couldn’t help but chuckle when a few stray hairs tickled the junction between his neck and shoulder. A warmth filled Sylvan’s chest, one that he could only attribute to the happiness he felt.

“I care for you.” Smiling down at him, the auburn haired man couldn’t help but press a light kiss to Felix’s forehead. He pulled away slowly, looking down to make sure he was still asleep.

“...Do you have any idea how disturbing it is to wake up to someone staring down at you?” Groaning, Felix shifted his position in an attempt to wake himself up. He stared up at Sylvain with tired eyes, a frown tugging at his lips.

Sylvain flinched, surprised to see him awake so soon. Maybe he wasn’t quiet enough? And… just how much of his self-monologue did Felix hear? 

“H...How much of that did you hear?” He asked, hesitantly looking down to look at Felix. According to that telltale smirk that steadily grew on his face should’ve been his answer. But a man can hope right?

“Nothing short of your usual romantic dialogue. You do realize I’m  _ still _ a light sleeper, right?” Felix shook his head in disbelief.

“And here I was trying to plan a romantic way to profess how much I care for you.” Sylvain grins, using his words as a last ditch effort to conceal his true thoughts.

“Just so you can try to turn me into one of your ‘blushing maidens’? I don’t think so.” Of course, Felix completely ignored Sylvain’s carefully veiled words and give him a piece of his mind.

“Oh really now?” Sylvain asked, casually burying his internal struggle in favor of teasing instead. Besides, internal conflicts can always be solved another day.

Calling his bluff, Felix simply shrugged and turned to face away from Sylvain in a attempt to go back to sleep. In doing so, his hair shifted to the side, revealing the slight flush rising. Sylvain threw his free arm around his waist to draw them together, only to brush his lips across the bare skin. 

“Y-You…!” Felix jolted, his breath hitched, and his shoulders tensed in surprise. The flush that was already on his neck immediately spread to the cartilage of his ears.

Sylvain repeated the action, this time latching onto a flushed ear, lightly sucking on it. A shudder raked through the smaller male’s body, a natural reaction to the pleasant feeling strumming through his body.

Although his body was tense, Felix made no ‘official’ attempt to stop him. This was Felix’s own golden stamp of approval without uttering a word. If Sylvain even  _ dared _ to ask or tease him for being touch starved… there’s a chance he’ll be sleeping on the floor for a few moons.

With that being said, Sylvain wanted to take full advantage of this throughout the day.

_ The words he truly wanted to utter were under lock and key with no sign of escaping his lips. _

Yes, this is exactly how he’ll be able to convey his affection. Sylvain should’ve known that Felix expressed himself through action alone. To him, action speaks louder than words.

Maybe by the end of this week, he will somehow muster enough courage to say how much he loves him. Time itself was a cruel mistress, the death and destruction he witnessed during their time a part made him realize how heavy regrets and unspoken words weighed.


	2. Second Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you ask me why I see Felix as a grumpy doggo that just wants cuddles but also denies it with every fiber of his being... all I have to say is, yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Attempt: Hand holding and public displays of affection.

“Do you really have to follow me around like a touch starved puppy?” Felix groused after making another attempt to yank free from Sylvain’s “affectionate” hold. He adjusted his single handed grip on the cotton tote carrier, filled with fresh fruits and vegetables for the cafeteria staff.

The night-time air blew through the plaza, gently ruffling their clothes as they walked. There were only a few people out and about, thankfully; it eased some of the paranoia that festered in the darkest corners of his mind. The two males just finished the tasks on their to-do list given to them by the monastery staff. 

“Well last time I checked,  _ you _ were the one that asked me to come into town with you. So why can’t I get something out of this?” The male asked pressing his weight into Felix’s right side. 

The deadpan expression Sylvain received was enough of an answer, but of course, he has to remind him of their  _ other _ task of today.

“No, you don’t! You of all people needed to be there to request that custom order from the carpenter. Remember that  _ you _ were the one who decided that laying on top of a dining table was a “genius plan to seduce me” so  _ you _ need to pick up the order.” At his piercing words, Sylvain whined in an attempt to drown out the reminder, pushing his thick auburn locks into the side of the smaller man’s face.

“Your going to make us fall you dolt!” Felix guffawed, his boots clacking against the aged cobblestone pavement in an attempt to keep the groceries in his grasp steady.

Sylvain laughed and lowered his arm to wrap around his slim waist in a last ditch effort to keep him upright. Felix felt adrenaline rush through his veins as he pivoted himself into Sylvain’s embrace with dancer-like grace, his free hand clamoring to latch onto the front of his shirt. 

For a short moment, the two stood frozen in place, the normal hum of civilians meandering about turning into nothing but white silence. Felix dared to look up at Sylvain who in turn, chuckled lightly and gave him one of those foolish, lovestruck grins. In his mind’s eye, he remembered the man giving him that same damn smile all those years ago when they were sniveling teenagers. Garnet eyes softened at the sight, some things just never change.

“If you wanted a hug from me, you should’ve just said so! For you, I have an unlimited supply.” Sylvain cooed, his eyes glimmering with that selfsame mischief that Felix knew all too well. It also served as a remedy to snap Felix out of the flustered trance he was in.

So of course, Felix  _ had _ to reach up and slap Sylvain upside the head with a complimentary “idiot” to add to the burn.

“H-Hey….ow!! You didn’t have to hit me so hard…” Really now, he should’ve  _ known _ that Sylvain would try to distract him, if anything that morning’s escapade should’ve been enough of a warning sign. But does he have to flaunt his height around by clinging to him like a sleepy sloth??? 

He should be lucky that Felix is comfortable with his random acts of affection or else he would’ve kicked Sylvain where the sun doesn’t shine a long time ago. As long as he stays with Felix, it’s not like he’ll need it to make any ‘crest babies’, as he would always say. As much as he threatens to harm Sylvain, he would never  _ intentionally _ harm him. Well… nothing permanent at least.

Felix felt an undeniable twinge of happiness when the arm looped around his waist tightened, forcing the smaller male to press his face into the crease of Sylvain’s shirt. He inhaled, taking in the scent of pine with a hint of lilac that radiated from his skin. The taller male let out an airy chuckle at the soft sensation of Felix’s plump lips pressing against his bare chest, each breath making his skin tingle.

“We need to head back, these groceries aren’t going to deliver themself.” He mumbled, making a minimal attempt to pull away from Sylvain. They really need to return to the monastery and deliver these groceries, the last thing he wanted as another punishment was kitchen duty.

“Fine, fine… but you have to promise me something.” Sylvain concedes, pulling away from Felix to stare down at him. His vibrant brown eyes darkened, gaze lowered, Felix quirked a brow at his sudden change of behavior. The silence stretched out to the point where he shifted in place, resting his free hand on the hilt of his killing edge.

“Get on with it Sylvain, we don’t have all night to wait around like this.” He huffed impatiently, tapping his foot against the cobblestone.

“Can we cuddle after we’re done?” Sylvain finally asked, eyeing Felix with an expression he couldn’t quite understand. The dark haired male blinked a few times before letting out a sigh. He seriously made it seem like it was a life or death question and all he wanted was  _ cuddles _ ? 

“....If that’s all you want, then fine. But you’re going to be my training partner tomorrow so relax while you can.” He challenged, knowing that the next thing Sylvain hated more besides studying was training. 

And training with Felix just added fuel to his discomfort since the swordsman always sought out to tap into his potential as a soldier. For somebody who loathed training so much, he sure knows how to strike down an enemy with a quick thrust of his lance—he was always so enraptured by the intensity of his glares, felling enemies without even blinking.

“R-Really, that’s it? Yes!” Sylvain cheered, leaning in to quickly press his lips to Felix’s. If the man had a tail, it would be fervently wagging back and forth.

Sigh… Felix will never be able to understand the inner-workings of Sylvain’s brain, unless he wanted an inevitable migraine.

Before Sylvain could register his next action, Felix’s feet were already carrying him in the direction of the monastery. Sylvain’s cries for him to walk normally fell on deaf ears as he sped down the dimly lit streets. Maybe the cold wind would help to taper the flush steadily rising on his face.

The bellowing laughter behind him only caused him to walk faster, forcing the auburn haired male to chase after him in a attempt to catch up. As we speak, Felix was conjuring up different ways to make Sylvain suffer during tomorrow’s training.

Goddess, sometimes he can’t help but wonder why he continues to put up with this fool.

‘ _ Because you _ …  _ him _ .’ Resounded from the corners of his mind, making him freeze in place. His throat tightened as the thought permeated, settling in to take extra effect. 

….As if Felix would ever tell him that ...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third Attempt: Healing old and new wounds alike with a hint of passionate arguing.

**Author's Note:**

> Up next: Second attempt: hand holding and public displays of affection. What sort of situations do you see them being in with this theme?


End file.
